


[VID] Lust for Life

by astolat



Series: Astolat Vids [34]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Character Study, Club Vivid, F/M, Fanvid, M/M, Vividcon, Vividcon 2016, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian's lust for life! Premiered at Club Vivid 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Lust for Life

**Author's Note:**

> Song by Iggy Pop (with many thanks to Cesperanza)! Premiered at Club Vivid 2016. If you like, [reblog](https://astolat.tumblr.com/post/148937416948/brians-lust-for-life-to-iggy-pop-premiered-at)!

Right-click download: [170MB MP4](http://intimations.org/vidding/vividcon/lustforlife.zip)

[Subscribe on YouTube for future vids](http://www.youtube.com/subscription_center?add_user=astolatvids)


End file.
